koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Variety CD Geten no Hana ~Yume Musubi~
Variety CD Geten no Hana ~Yume Musubi~ (バラエティＣＤ 下天の華 ～夢結び～, roughly translated as "Flower of the Human World ~Ending Dream~) is a two-disc variety CD set for Geten no Hana Yumeakari. The second disc has the following character image songs: #''Hiyoku to Narite'' #''Tsukikage no Tsuyu'' #''Issei Ichidai no Koi'' #''Shijou no Hana'' #''Yami ni Mau Hana'' #''Hikari Sasu Mirai he'' The first disc has mini dramas, character monologues, and voice actor commentary. Beauties of Nature (花鳥風月, kachou fuugetsu) is a drama with the entire cast that makes the first four tracks. Tracks 5~13 are romantic character monologues that are Tanabata events with the protagonist. An Azuchi Academy Children's Day scenario acts as the last drama. Consumers who pre-ordered the CD set received a special message card with their purchase. Cast (in order of first appearance) *Masaya Matsukaze - Nobunaga Oda *Kenji Nojima - Mitsuhide Akechi *Tetsuya Kakihara - Hanbei Takenaka *Kazuyuki Okitsu - Kanbei Kuroda *Kensho Ono - Ieyasu Tokugawa *Nobunaga Shimazaki - Ranmaru Mori *Showtaro Morikubo - Hideyoshi Hashiba *Hiroshi Okamoto - Nobuyuki Oda *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Naomitsu Momoji Summary Hana wo Mederu "Loving A Flower" During Nobunaga and Mitsuhide's patrol towards the main keep of Azuchi Castle, they bump into Kanbei and Hanbei. Nobunaga inquires about Hideyoshi's whereabouts, and Hanbei replies that he was caught by Sakichi to do his paperwork in his room. Kanbei adds that Hideyoshi is apparently further behind than usual. While Mitsuhide gives his condolences to the strategists, Nobunaga hushes his second inquiry when he catches sight of something. Nobunaga warmly muses about a strange flower hiding in the shadows. Hanbei thinks he is referring to a fallen flower in the shade of the garden and gives it modest compliments. It isn't until he hears Mitsuhide chiming about its bluish-violet loveliness and Kanbei praising its beauty that he realizes that they're really talking about Hotaru. The men continue to refer to her as the fallen flower, Nobunaga entertaining the thought of giving it tea. Mitsuhide counters that a garden flower should stay in the garden and that forcing a fallen flower's removal would be unfortunate. Nobunaga answers that he would allow the flower to bloom freely and more vibrantly under his care. Telling his lord to cease his mischief, Mitsuhide voices his concerns of boring Hideyoshi's strategists with his stipulations over the fallen flower. Hanbei voices his desire to see such a "mysterious flower", intimidated into pretending he doesn't know anything. Kanbei, whose mind is centered only on Hotaru, concurs that the flower of their eye is beautiful and expresses his immediate desire to lay down beside it. Kanbei's bluntness takes the wind out of Nobunaga and Mitsuhide's indirect wordplay; the elder strategist remarks that if such a flower exists, he would gladly show it to them. Hanbei playfully warns him that Kanbei would be the one to watch out for if that time comes, not Hideyoshi. Wishing to excuse himself of the tension around them, he drags a lovestruck Kanbei with him and excuses themselves. Alone with his strategist, Nobunaga dispenses with metaphors and tells Mitsuhide to bring his sister to his tea room so he can drink tea with her. Hotaru is currently on a mission at the moment, so Nobunaga retorts that she can visit him in the evening. He kneels and gently cradles the fallen flower before them with his hand, saying that he would gladly do the same with Hotaru until the morning. Mitsuhide cloaks his jealousy, stating he is worried that his lord's favoritism could affect her ability to protect him. At this, Nobunaga counters that Mitsuhide is too obsessed with keeping his "little bird" to himself. The Oda lord sincerely wants to congratulate her efforts and grant her much-needed respite. Mitsuhide concedes to his lord's sentiments with minor misgivings. Choujuu to Tawamureru "Frolicking With Birds And Beasts" Ieyasu is enjoying the company of several chirping birds. Ranmaru sees him and attempts to address him. He raises his voice when Ieyasu fails to hear him, unintentionally scaring away Ieyasu's avian companions. Though the page apologizes, Ieyasu gently assures him that there is no offense. With a few words of soft encouragement, the birds return to his side. Ranmaru is amazed and remarks that he must be loved by all animals. The Tokugawa lord replies that he merely enjoys conversing with them; all animals can read a person's heartfelt intentions if a person is willing to address them honestly. Pondering his words to himself, Ieyasu thinks that Hotaru is the same way. Her earnest desire to be with him opened his heart in ways that he couldn't have imagined. He considers her a precious person in his life. The sudden silence leads Ranmaru to inquire about his well-being, so Ieyasu apologizes and changes the subject. He asks Ranmaru if there is an animal that he likes. Although he can't think of any that he favors, animals do remind Ranmaru of Hotaru's transformations. He reflects that she did show him her frog transformation once before, something which was honestly torture to him. To fight back his horror, he tries to rationalize that the frog transformation is fine as long as he knows that it's Hotaru doing it. Ranmaru then mentally struggles against his natural repulse and his affections for Hotaru. Seeing Ranmaru grow pale by his own introspections causes Ieyasu to inquire if he is well. Ranmaru stammers back to reality and politely asks Ieyasu for his favorite animal, unaware that he opened the floodgates for the young lord to gush about every adorable critter under the sun. While Ieyasu joyfully raves to the page, Hideyoshi and Nobunaga spot them from afar. Nobunaga is pleased that the two youths are engaging one another, commenting that their closer ties would bolster one another's maturity. Hideyoshi points out that Ranmaru is backing further and further away from Ieyasu; Nobunaga jokes that Ranmaru is so straightforward that he would benefit from being knocked down a few pegs. A rambling Ieyasu cheerfully praises the cuteness of frogs, which finally gets a reaction from Ranmaru. As he stalls to find his voice, Ieyasu happens to spot a frog nearby and gently invites it onto his hand. Horrified beyond belief, Ranmaru hurriedly excuses himself and vanishes from the premise. Ieyasu utters that it's a shame they couldn't enjoy the frog's company together. With Ranmaru evacuating from the scene, Hideyoshi notes that this shot at bonding is a failure. Unruffled, Nobunaga states that the two youths can train together in the evening to replicate the same effect. In the spirit of building relationships, Hideyoshi is riled up to attempt the same with Hotaru later that evening—until Nobunaga deems it unnecessary. Kaze no Fukumama "As The Wind Blows" On Nobunaga's orders, Mitsuhide visits Nobuyuki's quarters and gives the younger Oda brother Nobunaga's gift of dried persimmons. Nobuyuki derides his brother for giving someone as exalted as Mitsuhide such a lowly task. Ignoring the taunt, Mitsuhide quietly moves to excuse himself. Before he rises, Mitsuhide brings up Hotaru's frequent visits to Nobuyuki's manor. Hearing about her makes Nobuyuki feel affectionate for her kind-hearted sincerity. To Mitsuhide, however, Nobuyuki declares that he gave up being offended by her intrusions because she's a hopelessly lost cause. In response to the Akechi general's apologies, Nobuyuki retaliates that they're an unneeded gesture. As an older brother, Mitsuhide states his worry for her merciful conduct to him. She often forgets that she is supposed to be a heartless shinobi and often lets her guard down. He wishes for her happiness. Nobuyuki lingers on Mitsuhide's final response after he leaves. He opens the doorway to his garden and gazes at birds in flight. While he enjoys spending time with Hotaru, Nobuyuki wonders if Hotaru feels the same way or happy to even be with him. Vexed by his conjectures, he sulks that regardless of how he feels, they can't always be together all the time. Momoji infiltrates the garden and kneels before Nobuyuki to present dried persimmons. Drawing himself away from his reverie, Nobuyuki responds that his brother had already given the snack to him. When Momoji begins to retract his offering, the young Oda lord instructs the shinobi to leave them anyway and formally thanks Momoji for his efforts. He brews himself tea and enjoys the dried persimmons that Momoji brought. After he thanks Nobuyuki for his praise, Momoji asks about his disciple's visits. Nobuyuki confirms that she has been around again, adding that she must have too much free time on her hands. He complains that she should pay more attention to her own health and rest rather than use that time to be with him. Momoji's spoken gratitude for the lord's regard catches Nobuyuki off guard, and he bashfully chides Momoji for his quiet smile. Changing topics to note the breeze passing by, Momoji asks if the young lord still feels it in his heart to rebel. Nobuyuki is lost on how to answer, stating that he can't tell if "the wind" is blowing in him or not. Privately in his thoughts, he admits he is still scared of his past and the possibility of him succumbing to his weaknesses again. That's why his heart is drawn to Hotaru, someone he believes can give him the strength to look beyond it. A bird cry interrupts their silence. Momoji uses the bird soaring above them as a metaphor for his consolation. The young lord may not know his way now, but someday he will find his path and become free to pursue it. Nobuyuki embarrassingly scoffs at the shinobi, stating that he's a busybody like his disciple. Hearing the retort has Momoji reflect on his changing perceptions of himself and Hotaru. Maybe he is giving in to Hotaru's empathy, especially since she matured into a fine woman in the six years they have been apart. Though he critiques that she is still too susceptible to others, he passionately muses that he must be losing himself to Hotaru. Nobuyuki's aside has him eagerly anticipating for Hotaru's next visit. If there is a day when he can live free, he wonders if she would be willing to join him. He may lack the confidence to take that step now, but he appreciates Hotaru as the one who gave him light, the hope for a better future. Tsuki wo Nozomu "Wishing For The Moon" Hideyoshi and his strategists are awed by a full moon one night. Stating his playful displeasure in sharing the beautiful view with men, Hideyoshi states his plan to arrange a moon viewing party with Hotaru. Kanbei voices his approval. Hanbei criticizes that it's already too late to arrange such an event and to remember Sakichi's warnings about Hideyoshi's conduct. Pouting at the refusal, Hideyoshi badgers Hanbei to imagine how sweet Hotaru's smile would be for him if they were to hold it. The pink strategist returns that Hideyoshi is reaching if he expects Hotaru to be smiling at all because of him. Kanbei mulls on the idea of Hotaru smiling in the moonlight, her visage being one with Kaguyahime. Hanbei flatly tells his friend to stop, which is ignored when Hideyoshi toys with the comparison. If Hotaru were to return to the moon, Kanbei utters that he wouldn't allow it. He would do anything he could to hold her in his arms. Exasperated by their fantasies, Hanbei urges for their swift return to the Hashiba manor since Sakichi is expecting them. Rather than give in, Hideyoshi walks towards Ieyasu and Ranmaru. The two groups greet one another. Ieyasu comments on the beautiful moon, which prompts a fantasizing Kanbei to mention Kaguyahime again. Without any shred of shame or sarcasm, he declares that she exists among them as the Akechi princess, a notion which Hideyoshi hails and causes Hanbei to sigh. Though Ranmaru reproaches Hideyoshi and Kanbei, he is stupefied to sheepish silence when Hideyoshi tells him to admit his endearment for Hotaru's charms. Ieyasu stumbles on admitting that he likes her at Hideyoshi's prodding. Too timid to repeat himself, Ieyasu leaps to the topic of rabbits on the moon. He gushes about their fluffiness, falling awkwardly quiet at Ranmaru's confusion. Hanbei supports Ieyasu by stating legends of Japanese common toads living on the moon, which causes Ranmaru to go into shock and urgently excuse himself for his nightly training. Ieyasu thanks them for the enjoyable conversation and leaves as well. The Hasbiba trio walk back to their manor. While they gaze at the moon, Hideyoshi aspires to someday claim it for himself. Hanbei deduces that he would plan to do so by charming the most beautiful maiden of the moon to come to him. After Hideyoshi rants about all the things he would do with his lady love from the moon, he drops his jests and remarks that true love—a union formed between two hearts joining as one—is something worthwhile. Hanbei wonders about love, something he insists he has no time to indulge. Yet he can't explain why his heart races when he is around Hotaru. Kanbei wouldn't want the moon; he thinks Hotaru is the most beautiful person in the world. He would want nothing more than to someday experience true love with her. Both strategists ask if their friend said anything which they both deny; Hideyoshi jokes that they're hiding something from him before relenting that he would like to experience true love with Hotaru someday. Before he can though, he wants to achieve his lord's dream of unification. His strategists concur and then egg him to complete his paperwork once more. Accepting their biting commentary with grace, Hideyoshi hopes that they will be with him the whole way. Gogatsu Itsuka Tango no Sekku~GO! GO! Kashiwamochi Daisakusen no Butaiura "May 5th Children's Day~Go! Go! Behind The Scenes of Operation Kashiwamochi~" Hideyoshi returns from the cafeteria to distribute kashiwamochi for the Sweets Club. Ranmaru begins to lecture his senior on his improper conduct and favoritism towards Kikyo, which earns him a forceful bear hug from Hideyoshi. Before tea is brewed for the sweets, Nobunaga suddenly declares Operation Kashiwamochi: a plan to distribute kashiwamochi to the entire student body for the upcoming holiday, Children's Day. He asserts that it must be done to increase the club's fame. Despite their initial hesitation to accept, Nobunaga's charisma leads to the other members' approval. Hideyoshi nominates himself to be the one who will gather the ingredients. Ieyasu, Kikyo, and Ranmaru will make the mochi. On the other side of the campus, Hanbei and Kanbei return to their club, the Traditional Japanese Food Research Club. They report the Sweets Club's plan to Nobuyuki. Upset by his older brother's audacity, Nobuyuki proclaims that his club should counter their movements by distributing chimaki to the entire student body, the snack he deems more appropriate for celebrating the holiday and the one that will finally lead to his victory over his brother. Kanbei proposes to do everything necessary for their plan. Nobuyuki is pleased by his competence and volunteers to help with making them. Momoji offers to pay for it. Hanbei quietly gripes about his president's abrupt gusto, which is always reactionary to the Sweet Club's activities. The Sweets Club is proceeding smoothly with their snack, with many of them already made. Hideyoshi drops by and congratulates Ieyasu's handiwork before he cheerfully flirts with Kikyo. Mitsuhide objects, especially to Hideyoshi's hand hovering near Kikyo's lower back. The golden student nervously explains that he was only going to tighten her apron because it was loose. Cheerfully hindering Hideyoshi's advances, Mitsuhide reties it for his sister. Ranmaru walks in with more bean paste to unknowingly foil Hideyoshi's second attempt to flirt. Ieyasu thanks Ranmaru and asks him to taste the anko for him since he is currently kneading more mochi. He is oblivious to his member's food preferences and Ranmaru is too ironclad to his image of masculinity to inform him. As he hovers over the pot of sweet paste, Ranmaru dreads the deed but wills himself to step up to the challenge. Before he can think of backing away, Nobunaga enters to oversee their progress. Ranmaru forces himself to swallow his single mouthful and gives a strained positive verdict. He stutters for water, quickly correcting Ieyasu that he didn't mean for the pot. Back at the Traditional Japanese Food Research Club, Kanbei is making quick progress with the chimaki. While Nobuyuki vows again to destroy the Sweets Club, Hanbei complains and eats. Momoji chides him for his laziness though Hanbei assures him that he is being their valuable taste tester. With the ingredients squared away, Hideyoshi joyfully decides to help with steaming the mochi for ten minutes and sets the pot on the stove. Unfortunately, he accidentally placed the mochi on the wrong steaming compartment and they begin to burn. The other members detect the strange smell and scramble to save the ones that are still good. While Mitsuhide sighs at their mistake, Nobunaga is pleased by their club's livelihood. Translations Nobunaga "Hoshimi no Utage ~Azuchi-jo Tenshuma nite~" Nobunaga "Stargazing Stage ~In Azuchi Castle's Main Keep~" (shoji door opening, footstep, door closing) Nobunaga: "You're here. You've kept me waiting. ...No apology needed. Though you worry too much over everything, you're never one to slack on your missions. Of course, you'd be late. ...Hmph, that was praise. You are doing exceptional work. That's why I've called for you here, to give you a reward." "Tanabata is tonight. And the main keep is now the place in our land closest to the heavens. I wanted to make this a stargazing stage, for you and me. Forget your mission for a spell and grant yourself respite. I've set sweets aside for you too. ...I don't need thanks for that. More to the point, you should come closer to me. I can't personally feed you konpeito when you're so far away." (shuffling clothing) "You came. Hmph. First, I'll start with the punishment for making me wait for you." (shuffling clothing, kiss) "I'm surprised. A sweet punishment like this isn't so bad. Rewards come after my punishment too." (shuffling clothing) "That's the second time you've tried to run away from me. Even when it's our long-awaited tryst. Let's enjoy ourselves to the fullest. I don't have that annual one-night reunion of legend. Because you are my lovely star. It's obvious that I'd want to love my only star every night. Now, you prepare yourself to be loved by me. No matter what you say, you can't escape me. Not until dawn." (shuffling clothing) Mitsuhide "Yahan no Tawamure ~Mitsuhide no Heya nite~" Mitsuhide "Midnight Play ~In Mitsuhide's Room~" (shoji door opening, footsteps, door closing) Mitsuhide: "Ah, it's you. Good work. ...I see. If there is nothing amiss, that's assuring." (footsteps) "By the way, why are you heading back to your room? Did you really think I waited for you at this hour just so I could hear your report? Besides, do you know the date? Tanabata. The only day of the year when Orihime and Hikoboshi can meet. Well, not to say I can't sympathize with their reasoning. Romance can't be well afforded when work needs to be done. It's their everyday labor towards perfection that sweetens the enjoyment of their reunion. Just like us, right?" "For that reason, you. Stay." (footsteps, shuffling clothing) "You're looking at me like you haven't got a clue what I'm talking about. This is our time to play. Precious time away from work. Rest for both of us so neither will break down." (shuffling clothing) "Come now, stay still." (shuffling clothing) "What sort of game should we play today? For starters, how about I mark that alluring nape of yours..." (kiss) "(exhale) ...just like this." "...It's useless to look at me like that. You intend to glare at me, but your cheeks are flushed. (chuckles) You really want me to adore you more, don't you?" (shuffling clothing) "All right, all right. No need to thrash about. Well, in answer to such an offensive, I'll make love to you until you can't resist anymore. Understand? My little bird." (shuffling clothing) Hideyoshi "Kiraboshi Douchuu ~Umazou no Senaka nite~" Hideyoshi "Traveling on A Starry Night ~While Riding Umazo~" (clip-clop of horse hooves) Hideyoshi: "Just a bit more, Umazo. Sorry for makin' you go along this road at night." (Umazo snorts) "But you know, I'm so happy right now. 'Cause in this shining sea of stars, my flesh-and-blood Orihime has descended and is riding with us here now. Huh, wait, does that make me Hikoboshi? Hey, Princess, am I Hikoboshi? ...Oh, 'Umazo might be him', huh? Well, Umazo is pretty manly if I do say so myself." (Umazo neighs) "(chuckles) Hey, Umazo! Don't be so quick to celebrate. Even if you're my pal, I'm not givin' Princess to you that easily. You know that, right? This adorable hair, the warmth radiating in my arms, this quiet bead of a body leaning against me—all of it is cherished by your master above anyone else in the world. Day by day, night by night, no matter where I'm at. You know that I'm always aching to be beside her." (shuffling clothing) "Oh! W-Wait, Princess. I feel bad policing you here, but we'd be in a bind if you dismount now. The footing around here is a mess. But if we pass by this part—Oh-ho! We're here. Umazo, thanks for the ride, buddy." (Umazo snorts) "Amazing spot to stargaze, ain't it? If you like it, I'm glad. Whoop!" (feet landing) "Okay, Princess, you hop down too. Right here, into my arms. Come on, come on. No need to be shy~. Come on this way, Lady Orihime—" (rustling clothing) "Ah! ...Huh? You actually... jumped to me... Ah-hah... A return gift for my confession while we were riding on horseback, huh. When you're cute like this, I fall head over heels for you all over again. But that, like, really makes it hard to hold back on my end. (laughs) I know. Let's enjoy our stargazing for now. You can allow me this much though, right?" (shuffling clothing) "I love you, Princess." (kiss) Ieyasu "Shiawase Hoshisagashi ~Mikawa no Yashiki no Niwa nite~" Ieyasu "Happy Star Searching ~In the Garden of Mikawa Manor~" (crickets, footsteps on dirt) Ieyasu: "It was worth waiting later in the evening, wasn't it? The moon has set. And look, the Milky Way looks so clear. ...It's really pretty, isn't it. You are very pretty too. ...Ah, I'm sorry. It's—the words just came out. I'm just happy, too happy, that I, um... ...Being able to stargaze with you in this starlight, it's so... ...I'm glad if you feel the same way too." "Today is Tanabata. Since it's the day for stars, would you like to name the stars with me? There's Vega, Altair... That's right. That one there is Vega. It shines a beautiful blue like the moon. And the one shining over there is Altair. Can you see it?" (footsteps on dirt) "Ah, watch out!" (shuffling clothing, thud on grass) "Are you all right?" (shuffling clothing, rustling grass) "Are you hurt?" (shuffling clothing) "Ah, wait!" (rustling grass) "Please wait. Um..." (shuffling clothing) "Please stay like this for a little longer. I want to feel you, to know that your kindness is real. (exhales) ...Does the racing beat of my chest resonate to you? I love you so much, my heartbeat is pounding so fast... Like this—" (shuffling clothing) "Would it be all right if I keep you close like this?" Ranmaru "Ore Dake wo ~Mizu no Kireina Kabe nite~" Ranmaru "Only Me ~Near A River of Beautiful Water~" (crickets, gentle river sounds, footsteps on dirt) Ranmaru: "We've arrived. I've wanted to bring you to this place. ...If you wouldn't mind, would you please sit on that rock over there?" (rustling clothing) "Make yourself comfortable, over here." (rustling clothing, wind blowing) "The soft bubbling river and the radiance of the stars... Soothing, is it not? Ah, I know. Would you like to write your wish to the stars? Since it is Tanabata today, your wish might reach the gods in the heavens. ...Well, let's try it then." "(grunts) ...Okay. It appears you have finished writing as well. Would you mind telling me what it was that you wished for? ...'Lord Nobunaga's dream of unification', huh? The same dream as mine. As I thought, we really are two of a kind. ...Ah... Could it be... that you had another wish? ...You wished that you could forever live happily with me? Ah..." (rustling clothing) "(grunts)(exhales) ...I feel the same exact way. I'm truly happy that you feel the same feelings as me." (rustling clothing) "Hmm? What are you... looking at? ...Fireflies? Ah, they are indeed lovely... (exhales) But you shouldn't be doing that now. Now that I'm holding you in my arms, my eyes are drawn only to you. So don't let your eyes wander and focus on me. Just like this... I want you to look only at me..." (kiss) "Understand?" Momoji "Shinai ~Hayashi no Iori Chikaku nite~" Momoji "Deep Love ~Near A Forest Hut~" Momoji: "Good." (footstep on dirt) "That's it for today's training... You're being unreasonable. Don't mess up your morning missions more than you already have. Relax for the rest of the night. (exhales) You've worked up a sweat. Come back here after you washed up at the river nearby. ...I'll pass." (grab) "(grunt) Hey, don't yank my arm. (sigh) ...Fine. Let's go, o' spoiled one." (running river, splashing water) "...Feeling refreshed now? Here, dry your face with this." (rubbing fabric) "...What about Tanabata? I'm heading back. ...Hey. You not coming?" "...There are many lovers in the world who meet once a year; some manage with less than that. Shinobi aren't exempt. There are missions which will disconnect us for years. You should know this too. ...It's hard on you to be separated from me, huh... Now that you have accepted a shinobi as your lover—a path that you chose for yourself—, it's a reality you should endure. But... even if I'm away from you, my heart is always by your side." (grab, splashing water) "Hey! Nobody is missing—" (splash) "...I swear... This is stupid—" (splash) "Come on, get up." (grab, splashing water, running river) "Even if it's summer, the river's chill saps away body heat. It'd be a pain if you caught a cold because of that. Let's hurry back. Once we get changed, I'll warm you up." Nobuyuki "Machiwabite ~Owari no Yashiki nite~" Nobuyuki "Anxiously Awaiting ~At Owari Manor~" (rainfall) Nobuyuki: "Tanabata at last tonight, and now this rain... (sighs) She hasn't visited me in a long time. Pointless to wait for her tonight then, huh... Hmm? Is that...?" (wings flapping) "She's here!" (bird chirps, transformation dispels) "...It's not like I was waiting for you or anything... You're such a weirdo, coming all this way to Owari on a night like this. ...You aren't intruding or anything like that. You made a trip from Azuchi in this downpour. Since you're probably tired, you can come inside for a bit." (shoji door opening, footsteps, door closing) "It's nothing. Now I don't feel like I owe you something." "...not that you would let me get away with that anymore. ...I... wanted to see the Tanabata stars with you. Yet this rain. It really sucks!" (shuffling clothing) "Ah! ...You're kind, you know that? It's said that when it rains on a Tanabata night, Orihime and Hikoboshi don't have their annual night together. But... you came to me. ...Thank you." (shuffling clothing, Nobuyuki gasps, thud) "I was happy to see you today...! But... it'll be morning soon. After you drink your tea, go." "...What's wrong? ...If I would permit it, you would stay here with me? You-you're such a fool...! You'd be fine leaving me be." "...No. You aren't disturbing me at all. To be honest, I don't want to let you go anywhere! Just for tonight, even if it's just for this Tanabata night... I'd like for you to stay here with me." Kanbei "Eien no Chikai ~Biwa-ko no Hotori nite~" Kanbei "Eternal Pledge ~At The Bank of Lake Biwa~" (crickets, bobbing waves, footsteps on dirt) Kanbei: "We've arrived. Do watch your step. ...Gratitude for something like this... Escorting you to Lake Biwa like this is nothing. I'm the one who must thank you. Because I can spend the night with you. You have my thanks for inviting me to stargaze with you. ...You're right. Tonight's starlit reflection on the lake is enchanting." "But you... (exhales) you are even more beautiful." "According to the legends, Orihime and Hikoboshi were so enthralled with one another's company that they refused to eat. Only divine intervention could separate them. Yet... I can understand Hikoboshi's feelings. Being crazy for the woman of your dreams is completely reasonable. Isolated far away from her, only to see her again once—it's maddening. Even if I had to break the laws of the gods, I would grab her and run. I would hold my princess—" (shuffling clothing, grab, Kanbei grunts) "—like this..." "(exhales) ...I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" (shuffling clothing) "...I didn't mean to offend you, but please stay like this. ...Thank you. Supporting your frame like this is lovely too. And your eyes... Even amongst the shine of these endless stars... it's as though... I'm drawn in to your gaze..." (kiss) "...Forgive me. Did I startle you again? I see such stunning eyes twinkle with the stars and I become so captivated... I couldn't help myself..." "(inhales) It appears I do nothing but surprise you. I swear to take responsibility for my actions. I swear to always protect you and treasure you. So... for a little while longer... would you permit me to have these feelings of desire for you? ...Princess. I will love you forever." (shuffling clothing) Hanbei "Namida-ame ~Hanbei no Heya nite~" Hanbei "Light Rain ~In Hanbei's Room~" (shoji door opening, footsteps, door closing, rainfall) Hanbei: "Ah! It's you. Good work today. Hmm? Ah, that... I'll definitely drink it later. (moans) You are really the worst. When you glower at me like that, you're telling me to drink this downright bitter medicine right away. Even though you know how much I hate taking it." "(sighs) Okay, I know. I just have to drink it, right?" (paper crinkling, Hanbei drinks, exhales, and coughs; cup clacks on table) "Satisfied? ...I swear... You're tougher to beat than any genius strategist I've met." "Anyway, today is Tanabata, isn't it? Despite it raining all day. ...'The rain has its own charms,' huh... (chuckles) I think so too. Do you know sairuiu? When it rains on Tanabata, they say that it's Orihime and Hikoboshi's tears." "That reminded me of something. You... cried for me once too, didn't you? I'll never forget your tears from that time. Because the tears you shed from your earnest eyes... were what compelled me to live again." "...Hey... could I... touch you now? I want to feel that I'm alive. ...Thank you." (shuffling clothing) "(sighs) Your cheek feels a little cold. If I keep stroking it like this, it'll warm up. I'm sure of it. ...It's strange. It's like your heartbeat is ringing as one with mine. This sound alone... is proof that I'm still alive. ...It's all thanks to you. I really... love you." External Links *CD listing *Voice actor interviews for CD set Category:Dramas